Concrete Conductive II: SnK
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: "I will not bother looking for someone that does not want to be found." Strong words from the 4th Tsuchikage. *Sequel to Concrete Conductive."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer= **I do now own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_That cannot be the first and only tender moment I share with Uchiha Sasuke. The kissing and touching felt so __**right**__ with him and so appropriate that it made the chakra in me all warm. __**Damnit**__… stop this thinking Kurotsuchi. You are the Yondaime Tsuchikage, so act like it. Having your lover be the most sought-out rogue ninja in the world? The one who killed Deidara-nii? The one who single-handedly defeated that venomous freak Orochimaru and went toe to toe with the Yondaime Raikage? You want to be with that person? _

_Yes._

Kurotsuchi knew damn well that no matter how much she wanted it, no matter how much her heart yearned for it; Uchiha Sasuke could not be associated with her. The amount of scandal that such a romance would bring for Iwagakure would be too much and sensing the vulnerability, crimes would rise up and other villages would find it signaled for invasion. Since she was the leader of her village now, personal desires had to be kept aside.

Ever since that day, Kurotsuchi found it difficult to sleep peacefully because the rogue ninja would creep into her dreams and turn them into something indescribable, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat and only want the man more. It was wearing down on her; to make matters worse, she was not sure if she could confide in anyone in her village of her Uchiha desire. Someone outside of the village? Kurotsuchi can only imagine how that conversation would turn out.

_Sakura-san, can I confide in you with some salacious information?_

_Sure Yondaime, what did you want to tell me?_

_I'm head over heels for the rogue ninja._

_There are many rogues Yondaime, so I'm not sure which one you are referring to,_

_I'm head over heels in love with Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Huh?_

"Exactly. That man is so stunning that his looks alone have more power to them than any jutsu his sharingan possess."

"Which man are you referring to Yondaime-sama?" Hakuta had looked up from the book she was reading to look at her Tsuchikage blushing and giggling, behavior that she never saw from her. Kurotsuchi looked at her and started to stumble on her words, quickly telling her assistant that there was no man.

"Yondaime-sama, there is nothing wrong with having a man in your life. As a matter of fact, there is nothing wrong with having a lover. It is only nature, and you have equal rights to take part in it as everyone else."

"I know, but I'm the leader of Iwagakure. I need to be focused solely on issues pertaining to our village,"

"True, but would the villagers like it if their Yondaime Tsuchikage was running on fumes from overworking? That is what I'm here for Yondaime-sama; I'm the person to whom you delegate all of that annoying paperwork to. I don't mind, since one day if I do become Godaime Tsuchikage, I will have my assistant do the same thing."

_Perfect. I will have her do these things._

Kurotsuchi turned the tables in a figurative sense, telling her assistant that she had an important matter to attend to, that it required her to be away for several days. Hakuta flashed an acute smile, likely realizing that such a matter involved a potential lover.

"Yondaime-sama, wait a minute," Hakuta said to her Tsuchikage before she departed.

"Yes?"

"_I hope you find that man and become happy._"

**

* * *

**Several days had passed, and Kurotsuchi could not find a trace of Uchiha Sasuke, the man she so desperately wanted to be with. Her confidence started to waver when, hoping to find him posted up by the cliff, did not find him at the Earth Country border. She searched far and wide, using all the resources that were available and there was no trace of Sasuke anywhere. Sleep was out of the question since she did not want to potentially miss the Uchiha somewhere. After several days of not sleeping, the lack of it was taking its toll on the Yondaime Tsuchikage, causing her to be sluggish and reduce her speed to walking. Kurotsuchi had no idea where she was at, fatigue getting more prevalent by the minute.

_Uchiha Sasuke, why won't you show yourself? You cannot sit there with a straight face and tell yourself that you did not feel anything… __**You told me that you loved me and I love you too.**__ So why won't you appear? I want to do that again with you because it felt too real to me, as I'm sure it did to you. _

Kurotsuchi did not hear or sense a person who was closing in on her. Sight was becoming less and less for her, as her vision continually blurred. Breathing became palpitated as movements now became swayed and sluggish.

_Sas…ke…_

**xxx**

"Yondaime-sama, wake up!"

_That voice sounds familiar…_

"Please Yondaime-sama, wake up…"

_Hakuta._

Kurotsuchi woke up and found that her assistant, Hakuta, was by her side, giving her some food to eat and some towels to cool her down. She made an effort to get up, but her assistant would not have it, telling her to rest on the sleeping bag provided.

"I've kept this secret for too long Hakuta. Please let me confide in you my real intentions of being absent from my Kage duties,"

"Were you able to find the man you searched for?"

"No. He's gone, perhaps forever."

"Aww don't say that Yondaime-sama, who was this man you were looking for?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kurotsuchi expected her next in line to react repulsively for wanting to find the most wanted rogue ninja. She did not react, which surprised her.

"You don't find fault in me hopefully finding Sasuke and him potentially becoming my lover?"

"Why would I do that? If you love him and he loves you"

_He does love me._

"…then I would not have a problem with it."

"You don't find fault in the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is the most sought out rogue ninja in the world? That he,"

"Stop it Yondaime-sama. I know I'm supposed to be in the village right now, but I couldn't help myself in following you here. People always need assistance, and I felt that it was pertinent for your case." Kurotsuchi thanked her, and several minutes later, she got up and headed back towards the village. She was tired and wanted to sleep comfortably for a couple of days on her bed.

"You are not going to look for Sasuke anymore Yondaime-sama?"

_I can't bother looking for someone if they do not want to be found._

**xxx**

_That's it for Kurotsuchi? No way Sasuke forgot about her __**this quickly**__…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Kurotsuchi spent the next four years immersing herself in the major responsibilities a Tsuchikage would need knowledgeable in. For her, keeping busy was the only way to get rid of the pain of the "rejection" she felt.

_He did not want me to find him. I was so out of it by the time I collapsed, that I wasn't sure how long it was that I had been looking for him. If I were to have slept and not woken up, I would have been content._

"Yondaime-sama, what are you dreaming about?" The next in line, Hakuta, playfully tapped Kurotsuchi in the back of the head, snapping her boss back to reality. Her eyes darted at her assistant, and then around her office, hoping to find some good news somewhere. None was to be found, thus the paperwork was resumed.

"Click stamp, click stamp,"

"You sure are making paper work an enjoyable experience,"

"I'm making light of it because I hate this part of being a Kage. Paperwork,"

"… is something that is essential. Sandaime, Nidaime, and Shodaime-dono all had to do this." Kurotsuchi stamped another paper, and then slammed her fist down her desk, pulverizing a big hole in the center. Memories were creeping in again, memories that she did not want to deal with. The watering hole was a place where she would be able to drink as many bottles as she could without being bothered with remembering something that was a waste of time to remember. She used the little dust release she knew to yank Hakuta from the floor to the tsuchikage's chair.

"What-what are you doing Yondaime-sama,"

"I will go take care some of business,"

"involving sake,"

"Involving sake, yes." Kurotsuchi disappeared before saying anything else.

_I don't want to think about this. I do not want to stain my think tank with memories of what happened back then because I realize that it just isn't worth it unearthing something that wishes to be buried. That is like using Edo Tensei - forcing something to work the way you want it to because you feel like. NO, that will not happen. I cannot let it happen, for I am Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi of the Rock Village._

**

* * *

"One more bottle of your strongest stuff please?" Kurotsuchi was blessed with interesting genes as she was able to drink voraciously. She was on her sixth bottle of Sake and with no signs of slowing down. It had been a couple of hours since she left her office. She did not make this a destructive coping mechanism. Kurotsuchi made sure that all of her important work was done before heading to the watering hole so Hakuta would not be overwhelmed.**

"Where the hell is my bottle? I'm thirsty,"

"You've had enough Yondaime-sama."

"Hakuta?" Hakuta was there, along with Akatsuchi, a couple of Iwa Anbu and a representative to the Earth Daimyo. Kurotsuchi started to get flustered, sending warning shots with her dust release. Akatsuchi used stone release to cuff her feet to the ground. Kurotsuchi was irritated for not being trapped and cuffed.

"Let me drink my damn sake you fools,"

"Yondaime-sama!"

"Hakuta-chan, it's alright." The rep for the Earth Daimyo spoke in an authoritative voice, motioned for Akatsuchi to unbind the legs so she and Kurotsuchi could talk.

"You all go home, let the Yondaime Tsuchikage and I have a chat amongst females."

"Are you going to buy me a bottle" Kurotsuchi said while clearly drunk still.

"You listen to what I have to say and I'll personally make sure you have your own cellar underground." They order another couple bottles and commence discussion. The rep started small conversation to loosen Kurotsuchi up and it worked, which produced some humorous tales that made both women laugh. The 4th was comfortable after an hour, which the rep used to her advantage.

"Daimyos watch over everything in their countries, and you are no exception. We know exactly why you are drinking, the cause of it, everything."

"I see." Kurotsuchi started to stare out the window. When she heard that, she presumed that there were some voyeurs when she did the lovely thing with Uchiha Sasuke on the Cliffside. She suddenly wanted to excuse herself because of somewhere "that she needed to be."

"Yondaime, we know what you are going to do,"

"Oh really?" Kurotsuchi was growing testy because the Earth Daimyo representative was sassing her, talking about knowing where she is at all times. She went from drunk to irritated to now testy as the sake was flowing through her body.

"Quite frankly, I could care less about the Daimyo's philosophy- I have a responsibility to the people of my village and _personal obligations to fulfill_,"

"Why the emphasis on your personal obligations Yondaime, might you be cavorting with a certain **Uchiha**?" Those last few words stopped Kurotsuchi dead in her tracks, but she didn't care. Desperately wanting to pulverize the representative with some dust release, the Yondaime simply poofed away and ascended for the highest mountain that surrounded her village.

_I don't give a damn what anyone says. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke and I will personally see to it that it continues or I get closure with the rogue ninja. _

**

* * *

The altitude was a non-issue for Kurotsuchi as she stood tall; looking down on the village that she was the kage of. Wanting to vent, she squeezed her fist until it was cracking and dust release was swirling around it. She knew Iwa Anbu and any other people that tailed her would not ascend to the spot where she stood because they wouldn't be able to breathe. Crying was useless, nor would pouting solve anything. Kurotsuchi yelled as she jumped up with dust release spazzing all over, nearing the cliff to pulverize it in its entirety.**

"_That's not a good idea_." Kurotsuchi aimed her punch for the man who appeared and if it wasn't for a complete Susanoo, he would be completely reduced to dust.

"What was that for?"

"What was your reason for being absent from my life for four years? Do you think that by suddenly appearing, that it will be okay for you to pass your judgement along? **Well?**" Kurotsuchi lost it, unleashing a flurry of taijutsu and using all the dust release moves that she knew.

"I know this moves of yours already, it's useless-" Sasuke had no chance to react as one hundred earth clones suddenly appeared.

"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!" was what all the earth clones said. To Sasuke's surprise, all did not shoot heaping amounts of quicklime, but precise amounts of it, trapping his arms and all else binding him. Kurotsuchi was exhausted from all the chakra she wasted, but she did not care because she wanted answers, and wanted them now.

"Unless you tell me why you did what you did to me, I will use my ultimate jutsu, a forbidden sealing technique using quicklime. It will crush you and then pulverize you to nothing as soon as I lay a single finger on it. I suggest you start talking **now.**" Sasuke smiled, further enraging Kurotsuchi, as she exhausted herself further by releasing her chakra, which was gyrating out of control,

"You do know that you are killing yourself by what you are doing,"

"Why the hell did you leave me idle for all this time? Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you know how crushed my heart was? Why? _Why? _**Why?**"

"I… cannot,"

"Answer me, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Kurotsuchi pulled out a whole bunch of scrolls, scrolls that some of her earth clones descended upon to 'sign' off to.

_This move is what is needed to do before I do my "that jutsu," the forbidden technique that was passed down from Muu-dono and to gramps. It will give me the chakra that I need to execute the jutsu, but at a price… __**my life**__. Can you please talk to me? Will you realize why I snapped and going at you with all of my bearings? Can you tell how angry I am? Can you tell how hurt I am? All it would take for me to cease my rage is a simple answer to an impossible question: why? _

"Well? Are you going to start speaking, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke could tell that Kurotsuchi was not herself. The extra chakra stored in the scrolls that mixed in with her exhausted body had a bad combination to it, by which it meant that Kurotsuchi's mind was 'gone' a little bit. Her body spewed a dark aura that did not need detection from sharingans or the like.

"If you calm down Kurotsuchi, I'll explain my actions to you." That tidbit seemed to have relaxed the Yondaime a bit, but not by much.

"As you know, I'm the most sought-out ninja in the entire world. Whoever finds me wants to kill me. Whoever finds me, wants to pass judgement on me- they want to torture me to the point of feeling that pain that I put on their respective villages. When I first saw you, it was as they say _love at first sight_."

"Yes I said it, I fell in love with you at first sight. If you remember what I told you, it was during the war, and it was simply the wrong time to show myself to you. That is when I started writing the letters. I'm not one who is good with actions, so words were the only way I felt that could best express my feelings to you."

"When we did what we did, that felt too right and too real. Believe me when I say that I wanted to continue it and be your lover. The reason that I left you there mesmerized is because there were people that were following me. They were going to kill me and I did not want you to be involved in that scandal. You are the Yondaime Tsuchikage, a person of utmost importance to your village? Let me ask you this Kurotsuchi- why would you give up that title to be with someone like me,"

_Why?_

"Would you have been accepting of a love life on the run, never staying at the same place consecutively? A life where you last drink, chew, drink, and step could be your last? **Would you be willing to do all of that with me?**"

"That is a no brainer." Kurotsuchi freed Sasuke as the dark clouds finally cracked, raining down torrentially on the mountains, soaking both people who did not care whatsoever of the change in climate. Like a pair of metal tongs to a magnet, KuroSasu came to each other in an instant, lips pressed to each others, that lust for life gone as each were going at each other.

"You never answered my question," Sasuke asked his girl, pulling away from her for a brief moment.

_Her response?_

"My bags are already packed."


End file.
